Eihei Uzumaki
Background Eihei's story begins with the tale of a young man and a Konoha jōnin. The latter going by the name of Kanmi, had found the former on the outskirts of her village, malnourished and exhausted from what appeared to be a very long journey, one that was undertaken with great haste. It was clear that he had suffered greatly, and despite her fiery nature and reservations about the individual, Kanmi decided to take him back to her place, where she proceeded to nurse him back to health from what originally appeared to be lethal and almost fatal condition. However, the woman had no idea what she was getting herself into, namely the amount of teaching she would have to impart to Raido as he regained his strength. For one thing, it was clear that whatever place he had originated from had clearly erased his manners and sense of social ques and etiquette, something that Kanmi would take great pains to help him relearn during his rehabilitation at her home. Despite Raido's lack of manners and flippant attitude, Kanmi find herself drawn to his nonchalant temperament and cool demeanor, something which made the two fast friends as she taught him the ways of the world that he had been removed from for quite a while. It would be only a matter of time before that line blurred into something more substantial; love & desire. That desire birthed from the two's constant contact with one another could only result in one thing; the consummation of an act. From this act Eihei was conceived and began developing in her mother's womb, unaware of who her father was and his origins. It was not to long afterwards that Raido would leave the village, though not before vehement protest on Kanmi's part. She wanted to join him on the odyssey he planned to partake in, yet his whims of it being too dangerous ultimately convinced her that staying within the village would be in her best interest. This departure was not without its worries however, as Kanmi warned Raido to be careful and to look out for himself. She received the expected flippant reply, though not before smiling through shed tears. At that point however, Kanmi began to reach the realization that more had been done on that night of lust then expected. Her growing belly was an indication of that, something which several people close to her commented on. Many were sharp enough to suspect that the culprit of the impregnation was the man that had accompanied her through the village in the past months. Considering his recognition as a tall dark handsome type, many weren't surprised that he had eventually worked his way into the fiery kunoichi's heart (among other places). With the passage of time, Kanmi retired temporarily from shinobi duties, recognizing that her pregnant status could serve as an impediment to her success on missions. Despite this and Raido's absence however, Kanmi was genuinely excited to become a mother, something which surprised many who knew her on a personal level. However, they agreed that despite her fiery nature, Kanmi would be an exceptional mother. The time for a birth was soon at hand. Eihei was born on a chilly winter's day in the depths of February... Personality As a former member of Root as well as a survivor of Danzō's own more challenging "tests", Eihei initially acted as an emotionless person. This was shown from how she conducted herself in society when not on missions to her cold and calculating demeanor when on missions. It had gotten to the point where her siblings didn't recognize her anymore, something that Danzō had planned all along, throughout his grooming process. She was also very loyal, taking Root and Danzō at their word, and constantly defending their actions, while making sure their secrets were kept safe. In fact, she was entrusted by Danzō with the job of disposing of any Root shinobi that did not abide the code of secretiveness. With the death of Danzō however and Root's official disbandment, she returned to live with her siblings, despite how distant they had become. It was with this that her personality began to change, though it came slowly, as she became acquainted with civilian/normal shinobi life once more. Her first interactions with the society that she had left behind were awkward to say the least, as utilized the fake smile early and often in early attempts to engage in meaningful conversation. She constantly masked her inner turmoil with a falsely cheerful facade, that unsurprisingly, most saw through. The complete suppression of emotions left Eihei as a relative outcast in most of Konoha's society, and being unceremoniously dumped back in did little for her psyche. When with others, she took to feigning boredom in order to avoid casual conversation, a concept that was foreign to her. With time however, she became less socially awkward, though concepts such as bonds and relationships still eluded her understanding. However, one thing that she developed during her last years in Konoha was a fierce protectiveness of her two siblings. Despite knowing both of them were capable of taking care of themselves, she nevertheless had people look out for them, when she couldn't herself. Beyond that, she has developed into a person that is constantly seen as serious. While part of that stems from her mature appearance, her actions back this assumption up as well. It has been shown that the antics of the jokers have little to no effect on her, and her only response is that of exasperation when they continue to go about their cheery ways. When in battle, her demeanor remains similar, displaying the calm levelheadedness that was instilled her during the days as an operative of Root. An enemy's tactics rarely surprise her, with only those that are exceptionally powerful eliciting a response from her. Tactics that fall outside of her expectations or are surprising usually receive a complement from her. She respects shinobi that display resilience and power, as well those that are highly adaptable. When discussing her love life (something that she rarely does), Eihei has stated her ideal partner would possess these same abilities of adaptability and resiliency. There are times where this calm demeanor gives way to some arrogance, as she believes that the Root organization was the most powerful organization while she was one of its most powerful shinobi. It has since become one of her priorities to make Hilt an organization of that power. Eihei has stated that she won't stop until it has reached a level that puts in the same conversation as the Seven Swordsmen and her former organization Root. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Dōjutsu Chōwagan Senjutsu Genjutsu Intelligence She is a highly intelligent person, one who can easily survey the field while in the heat of battle. She is also able to discern people's weaknesses and use it to her advantage in battle. One example was when she was training her younger brother Shinrai before his genin exam. Noting his relative lack of speed, she landed some techniques that led to his quick and unceremonious defeat. It was that defeat that allowed him to work harder and not get full of himself, leading to him successfully passing his genin exams. An additional showcase of her prowess is her proficient user of reverse psychology, even when in the heat of battle, in order to confuse and disarm an opponent. Part of her proficient use of reverse psychology stems from her ability to read people, particularly a person's body language or their reaction, allowing her to adjust her response accordingly. It is said that she is capable of noticing even the most minute changes in body language, endowing her with the ability to always plan two steps ahead of the opponent. This in turn allows her to gather information rather easily, via body language or blackmail, resulting in Danzō calling her a sponge, because of her ability to pick up valuable information with relative ease. These observation skills were what caused her to become recruited into Root and later Hilt, and they have only grown in sharpness as became older. Other Skills Category:Approved Article